


LICK

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (kelamorrison)



Series: HANDS [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But it's just a tongue and a hand, But it's so smutty, Canon Compliant, Early in Canon, Finger Sucking, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hand & Finger Kink, I really don't know what I just wrote but I'm here for it and I bet you will be too, It's hot, Keith licks hand so good, Klance smut, Lance has a dry orgasm, M/M, Oral Fixation, PWP, Quirofilia, Rival Klance, klance, not actually smut though, public... hand licking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelamorrison/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: Lance thinks it's a good idea to slap his hand over Keith's mouth to keep him quiet during a mission. Keith intends to punish him for it with a lick that quickly gets out of hand.Excerpt:He took hold of Lance’s wrist and squeezed, daring Lance to start a tug of war and pull it away.He didn’t.Keith planted his open mouth on Lance’s palm, pressing his lips down, making a seal so he could suck that soft flesh into his mouth and massage it with his tongue.





	LICK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anime_fangirl823](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_fangirl823/gifts), [RADifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/gifts).



> I blame this fic and all my smutty Klance one shots on RADifer and Anime_fangirl823 as I write it to entertain them!

Being in space fucks up your head. You will randomly react very strangely to situations with no warning.

Exhibit A:

It was a recon mission, wasn’t supposed to take long, didn’t need the full crew, just a couple of volunteers. Shiro had named Keith for the job first. Before Keith could even respond, Lance had jumped in claiming favouritism. Keith asked, quite reasonably, if this was Lance’s way of volunteering. Lance declared there was no way he was partnering with Keith on a mission. Keith told Lance that was because there was no way he could keep up. Lance decided to make a whole dramatic deal of it by challenging Keith to “fisticuffs” by pulling off his glove, slapping Keith in the face, and yelling “Have at ye!”

Keith punched him for it. Hey, it was fisticuffs. It was Lance’s idea.

Lance then got extremely offended over the punch he’d fully asked for and tried to crane kick Keith in the head (Keith blocked it,) which is not in the spirit of fisticuffs. Hunk and Shiro restrained them and Allura yelled at them until their ears hurt and sent them on the mission together just so she didn’t have to deal with them anymore.

So that’s how Lance and Keith ended up running through the halls of a Galra base, avoiding detection, neither of them happy to be with each other.

Before they’d broken in, Lance had said, “Let’s just agree to not speak to each beyond hand signals. That way we don’t risk fighting and getting detected.”

“Fine by me,” grunted Keith.

Lance took point, stopping at every corner and making ridiculous hand signals to indicate the coast was clear. Honestly, if he just started moving again Keith would get the message that they wer free to go.

Keith would not have been putting up with any of this shit if Shiro hadn’t pulled him aside before he left and warned Keith not to let Lance push his buttons. “He starts it!” protested Keith.

“Yes, but you know exactly how to escalate it,” countered Shiro.

Dumb hand signals and all, Keith was able to break into the bridge, extract the needed info from the computer using the power of him being Galra (because apparently alien computers were all about the DNA) while Lance kept watch. 

Then he was out of there and they were moving quick down the hall yet still stopping at every single corner so Lance could play Mission Impossible with his non-verbal signals. 

But then one time the hand signals were different and Keith didn’t know what that meant because it’s not like Lance had gone over what each gesture meant before they entered the base. Keith shrugged to indicate he had no fucking clue what Lance meant and Lance someone thought it useful to repeat the same hand signals, but louder! How louder? Well, just more pointedly but they seemed louder and Keith just got annoyed and couldn’t take it so he opened his mouth to ask WHAT? But didn’t get a chance to say a word because –

SMACK!

Lance slapped a hand across Keith’s mouth to keep him from speaking and held a finger to his lip to indicate he shouldn’t make any noise. (Why didn’t he do that in the first place?)

Noise alerted Keith to the fact that Galra guards were passing by, just around the corner. He could hear their conversation and obviously that was why Lance had covered his mouth, but that didn’t make Keith any less pissed about it.

The worst part was this wasn’t even the first time Lance had done this to him. This was the third time.

Two times before Lance had thought it was a good idea to physically cover Keith’s mouth mid-mission. As if Keith were the loud one! As if Keith were the one likely to blow their cover!

So Keith did exactly what he’d done the last two times when Lance had covered his mouth and he didn’t like it. He licked it.

Granted, he knew this was not a winning strategy. Both times before, licking Lance’s palm had did exactly nothing. Not the slightest reaction from Lance. And he’d bragged about it after, really boasted in front of the whole team that licking his palm would never do jack shit because he had four siblings and he was completely immune to tomfoolery. No wet willy would shake him, no wedgie would rattle him, and certainly no licked palm would gross him out. He was immune to all of it.

So why, pray tell, did it feel different this time? Why was there the slightest recoil in the palm? And why did his hand feel different against Keith’s tongue?

The glove.

Lance had removed his glove for his stupid challenging of Keith and he had not remembered to put it back on. So his hand was just… bare.  
This was tongue on skin.

This was naked flesh.

This was… this was a prime example of shit getting strange in space. 

Keith checked Lance’s face, but he was… Okay? Paying attention to looking around the bend, even though the faded voices were long down the hall. Not rattled. The why was Keith rattled if Lance was fine?

This is when Keith issued a challenge to himself. Wrong place to do so, yes. Wrong time to do so, yes. Would he get another shot at Lance’s bare hand across his mouth when it was a good time and place to fuck with the guy? Unlikely. So shit got weird… in space.

Time for round two. Keith withdrew his tongue into his mouth, keeping his eyes locked on Lance’s profile and seeing just a little relief when he no longer had Keith’s tongue on his palm. That made it all the sweeter when Keith wet his tongue so it was nice and slick when he pressed it back to Lance’s palm and dragged it upwards, slowly.

That’s when Keith spotted the concern in Lance’s eyes, the confusion. No, he wouldn’t pull the hand back because he had a reputation to protect. Immune to tomfoolery and all, but he was definitely thrown off.

Maybe that’s why Keith kept going, because it felt good to throw Lance, but also, he did want to break Lance. He wanted him to full on recoil and yank his hand away because then Keith would get to lord it over him. Lance had been insufferable lately. Keith needed to knock him down a peg. 

Round three had multiple reps. Sacrificing that slow drag for speed and repetition of motion, hoping to overwhelm Lance with quantity over quality. He took hold of Lance’s wrist and squeezed, daring Lance to start a tug of war and pull it away.

He didn’t.

Keith planted his open mouth on Lance’s palm, pressing his lips down, making a seal so he could suck that soft flesh into his mouth and massage it with his tongue.

He had Lance’s eye yet Lance was pretending he didn’t. Keith was holding eye contact the entire time. Lance had his head turned to profile to act as if he wasn’t paying attention. He was. He was still meeting Keith’s eye. The best part was seeing the rise and fall of Lance’s chest, just a little bit faster than someone at rest should be breathing. This was working.

Keith used his hold on Lance’s wrist to flip his hand from horizontal to vertical. This was his hand now. His to control. No more soft fingers pressed to Keith’s cheek. He’d flipped the script and vertical meant more terrain to explore. It meant when he ran his tongue upwards, it started at the base of Lance’s palm and travelled. All. The. Way. Up. To his fingertips.

Lance’s head was turned to Keith now, he was paying close attention.

Keith licked again. Up. Up. Up. And a little suck on just the tip of the middle finger for good measure.

Lance’s jaw quivered. He gulped.

Keith did it again. And again. Picking at random which finger to give that little bit of extra attention to.

It wasn’t enough though was it? Lance was still enduring. Just a little blush. Just a gap between his upper and his lower lips to let Keith know Lance wasn’t quite as stoic as the boy claimed to be in the face of a lick to the palm. 

Keith used his free hand to take hold of Lance’s fingers and spread ’em. One at a time he pinched each finger and separated it from the one next door. Made them nice and wide while singing in his head, ‘This little piggy…’ Fuck that was a Lance kinda song to get stuck in his head…

Still, now Lance was vulnerable. Now he was exposed. Anything could get between those fingers and that thing was going to be Keith’s tongue. 

He started between the pinky and the ring finger. That tight little area. Fit his tongue in that snug space and brushed it up, retreating it right at the last moment and letting his lips drag over fingers, like a chaser to the tongue’s teaser. And before his lips even met the end of those callused tips, Lance shivered.

He fuckin’ shivered.

Oh, this was so fucking on!

Keith moved between the ring finger and the middle finger because they needed attention too. And he watched Lance’s chin move as he observed, like he was anticipating the motion. So Keith gave him a show this time, tilting his head just a bit so he could flip his tongue in sideways and stick it in like that. Flicked it while on the inside.

Lance quivered and Keith tightened his grasp on Lance’s wrist to hold that hand perfectly steady. Lance could do whatever he wanted with his body, but that hand -that fucking hand - was his.

Next was between the index and middle finger. Keith licked his lips before, wanting to be nice and slippery for this one. Lance was just staring, staring at his hand with Keith’s eyes meeting him right behind it, the fingers acting like slats in a curtain. And Keith swore, fucking swore, Lance gave him the slightest nod. The littlest go ahead.

And as Keith slipped his tongue in between those fingers, using his own to spread them as wide as the bones would let him, he thought about how he was supposed to be getting Lance to break and pull back. He would have to step up his game. 

He slowly dragged his tongue up the index finger then when he reached the top he dove down, pulling the index finger all the way into his mouth and giving it a suck.

Lance’s knees gave out. He dropped back, leaning his weight against the wall. Keith looked at his flushed face and shiny eyes and realized something. Keith was really fucking stupid for not understanding what he was doing to Lance.

On a subconscious level he knew. On a subconscious level he must want to. There was a line here he was so close to crossing. Maybe one he should leave alone and yet…

He liked it and he could tell by the way Lance was curling his finger in his mouth that he did too. Maybe this was something they needed and the fact that it was odd didn’t matter.

Strange things happen in space. More importantly, you behave in strange ways.

So that’s why Keith started bobbing his mouth on Lance’s finger. That’s why he welcomed it when Lance pushed another inside. That’s why this was no longer a challenge to see when Lance would pull away. Oh no. It was a challenge to see how long he could keep Lance with him. 

Keith watched Lance’s face while he sucked. There was no hiding his reactions anymore. His face was open season. Open mouth, a pant barely under control. All the while Lance’s heavy lidded eyes were locked on what Keith was doing.

Lance was sweating. Keith could taste it as he pulled Lance’s fingers from his mouth, a bit of spit trailing, and licked his palm once again. Lance bit his bottom lip. Keith liked the way it turned red from the pressure.

So many stops to make. So many places to taste. Keith thought this as he weaved his tongue in and around Lance’s fingers, all the while searching Lance’s face for that perfect spot. 

He dipped over the index finger and ran his tongue along that deep curve before sliding up the thumb. The thumb was meaty, he could nibble here without hurting Lance, but it did make the boy’s head drop back against the wall. Lance didn’t stop watching though. Never stopped watching Keith once. Not as Keith turned those nibbles into kisses and those kisses into suck suntil he pulled that entire thumb inside and…

“Mm…” Shit that was Keith. Lance still hadn’t made a sound.

Now Keith was kinda angry about it. Wanted Lance to come undone using just his mouth on his hand. That’s why he got a little rough with that thumb. Sure, the massaging with his tongue was nice, but then there was the nibbling, the biting, the sucking so hard he felt his cheeks hallow out.

Worth it to see Lance suck his whole bottom lip into his mouth to keep from making noise. Worth it to see that little crease form between his brows as he knotted them together. 

Up and down, up and down, and over that thumb, letting those teeth have at it, letting that tongue run all over it. And just when it looked like Lance couldn’t take it, when his cheeks got just a bit too red and his eyelids so heavy they were threatening to close, Keith used his grip on his wrist to pull that thumb out and on it’s way past the lips it made a nice loud…

POP!

Lance slapped his free hand over his mouth as his legs gave out further. His head dropped down, his eyes squeezed shut.

Was he just…?

Had he…?

Lance gasped, rocking his head back against the wall. All that tension from his face was gone and he was so… He looked so…

It was his lips. That was it. They were so red and plump now. Keith had done that. He’d made that happen while only touching Lance’s hand.

Lance’s hand…

He was still holding onto that wrist but now Lance’s hand, still slippery from Keith’s split was grabbing hold of his own wrist and they were almost – ALMOST- holding hands.

Lance’s mouth… he’d made it looks so appealing…

Keith bent down, Lance’s hold on his wrist steadying him as he looked up at him, all dazed.

He wanted… that… A taste of what Lance was feeling.

Keith had been powerful, made Lance powerless. It felt good, but he wanted to trade.

Maybe he could meet Lance in the middle… he thought this as he focused on those lips, his hand coming to rest on the wall behind Lance… maybe Lance could help him feel that feeling…

Maybe those lips held a taste of it…

EEEEEEOOOOOOEEEEEEE!

He could see it in Lance’s face before he realized what that sound meant. That was the alarm… they were fucking caught!

“You were too loud!” shouted Lance, pushing up to standing and bashing into Keith.

“Me?” gasped Keith. Lance was already running. Keith had to kick it to catch up.

How had he been loud? The issue was really that they’d stop for ten fucking minutes to… um… Fuck, what had they been thinking?

How had a hand over the mouth devolved into…? Wow. Shiro had been right. Keith really did know how to escalate things. He’d created something strange (and maybe nice.) But this was space where strange reactions happened and the best thing was to get over it and move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I think I've got a hand kink (quirofilia) and I'm going to have to write more Klance stories like this. Subscribe to the series if you want to go down this kinky rabbit hole with me!
> 
> xoxoxBBBK


End file.
